


Maddie's Pregnancy Mishap

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Maddie's just begun a new internship at Dolerathi Labs and she's pretty excited for it.Not just because there's a really cute guy working with her.But unbeknownst to her, the lab is conducting a trial run for an experimental new drug.And Maddie's going to end up getting involved, in the worst ways possible.





	Maddie's Pregnancy Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission for RaceGamer41 on DeviantArt. 
> 
> This story contains Rapid Pregnancy, Burst and some pretty foul characters.  
> Emphasis on the last one. Take care!

Maddie felt eager and jittery, down to her very bones. She adjusted her soft black-and-white outfit which felt slightly uncomfortable because of her uncontrollable shaking. The excitement made her shiver softly… It may have just been the intense air-conditioning, but that didn’t matter. She was just so happy.

“So, Maddie. I’m sure you understand that we take our work here very seriously.”

She glanced up at the mature, female doctor. Her dark hair was tied in a tight bun, and her clothes were similarly professional. It did make Maddie a bit awkward considering her own loose, blond-brown hair and her cute, fun flower-patterned dress. She nodded quickly in response to the doctor’s statements, “Yes, Ma’am. I understand.”

“We take several government contracts as well; So, privacy is of the utmost concern.”

Maddie nodded again, “I understand ma’am.”

The Doctor paused and then leaned in, “Well, just between you and me, its mostly just small things. They’re not really secrets, but the government claims they are.” She smiled softly, “I think its most just a show.”

Maddie nodded with a soft smile. It looked like this place was perfect for her.

Maddie was a young college freshman taking a biology course; She had only just gone through her first year and now she was looking to intern for her summer holidays. The only issue was that as a freshman, there wasn’t much demand for someone with her particular skills, or rather, the lack of skills.

Luckily, she happened across the ad put out by Dolerathi Laboratories; A prominent figure in biological and pharmaceutical research. Their research, particularly in the fertility field, had helped thousands of people. The fact that Maddie had the opportunity to apply and actually obtained the internship was nothing short of a miracle.

The Doctor clapped her hands softly, “Well, that’s it for the tour! I suppose we should just find you a supervisor now…” She glanced around softly before smiling, “Ah, perfect.”

She took Maddie and led her across the room, to a desk, over which a young man was hunching over. The Doctor tapped his shoulder gently, “Robert, dear.”

The young man, Robert, glanced up softly, “Hm?”

“You aren’t too busy at the moment, right?”

“No, not really.”

“Mind taking care of this sweet thing?”, The Doctor gestured to Maddie who blushed at the sight of the chiselled and handsome man.

He smiled softly, “Not at all.”

It took all of Maddie’s willpower to not squeal at the top of her lungs; First, her dream internship and next, a hunk was her supervisor? She was positive that she was in heaven.

The Doctor left the two of them, and Robert held out his hand to her, “I heard there was going to be a new face around the lab… Oh, I’m Robert by the way.”

She took his hand, shaking it weakly, “Maddie…”

He nodded, “Well, I don’t have too much too do at the moment, so you’ll mostly be filing up papers and proof-reading a few reports for now. If we get anything appropriate, I’ll be sure to call on you. Sound good to you?”

“Mh-hm.”

He smiled, “Great. Did Ms. Granit tell you where to keep your stuff and all that?”

“Uh…”

“Heh~”, he chuckled softly, “That’s fine. You can sit near me. It’ll be easier for both of us. Just put your personal items in the locker room.”

She nodded dumbly as she hesitantly placed herself beside him.  _Oh… Oh wow… He’s… Wow… He’s just so… Wow._

He handed her a few sheets gently, “I’m writing a report on some of my recent work; Just go through that for now, and let me know if you find any mistakes”

“Oh… Oh, sure…”

She began to kick herself in her mind.  _Gahh! Say something else! Be proactive! He’s gonna think your such a loser!!_

Maddie swallowed softly, “What… uh, What were you working on? …For this report?”

He stared at her and then laughed, “Read the title.”

“Ah.”

She felt her face flush red, as she quickly turned away from him towards the report. She felt her face burn even more as she read the title.

‘ **A Comparative Study of Fertility and Sexual Characteristics from various Phylum** ’

Robert chuckled softly, “You don’t need to get so worked up; you can let loose here. We all take it pretty easy here.”

She nodded, “Uh-uh.”

He sighed softly and shook his head, “Well, how about this?  Tomorrow, its Friday. Me and a couple of others around here go to this lil’ bar a couple of blocks away, when we clock out on Fridays. Why don’t you join us, hm?”

Her eyes widened slightly. This was a date. Well, there were going to be other people, but… He was asking her. He was asking her!

She nodded rapidly, “I… Yes. I’d love to, uh… I’d love to go!”

He chuckled as he rose from his seat, “Well, I gotta go for… a meeting of sorts… So, let’s continue this talk at the bar~ I’m looking forward to learning more about you, in that time then.”

She nodded, watching him examine his watch before walking away. Oh god, he was so amazing…

*

Robert strolled into the Men’s room, and into a stall before sitting down heavily on the toilet.

_What a weird bitch…_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and quickly performed the process of lighting it, drawing in a puff and letting it out.

_Maddie, huh?_

She came of a pretty dumb gal. She must have had a good memory or something, because she came off as one of the dumber girls he had seen.

Robert tapped the end of his cigarette, knocking the ash off. Yes, she was certainly dumb… although…

He closed his eyes softly and pictured Maddie in his mind’s eye. That soft blonde hair… Her lovely round face… Those delicate curves… and that fine ass. He drew in another puff and felt a grin spread on his face. She was practically swooning over him. A virgin most-likely, with delusions of true love and all that crap.

_A dumb bitch… but a good lookin’ one…_

She’d be such an easy mark… A few sweet words, was all it would have taken… She wouldn’t need alcohol. Just an atmosphere. His hand lowered to his crotch to massage it, before he paused and clicked his tongue in irritation. He rose up, dumping the cigarette into the toilet and flushing it down before stomping out and washing his hands.

_Damn it… Damn it all!!_

Even if the bitch was as sexy as Maddie… He couldn’t fucking get it up! He struggled to hold back his rage, desperately not screaming in frustration. There was a time, when he could get it hard in seconds and no woman was safe from him. He was pretty certain, he had fathered at least a half-a-dozen kids, not that it mattered. Wealthy lawyers crushed single mothers everyday of the week.

He spat into the sink a few times before pulling breath mints out of his coat. Impotency. That was what he managed to get. Not one of the fifty million STDs, but fucking impotency. Somehow, despite everything he did and everyone he had fucked, he had lost the ability to get his dick hard.

It had been over a year since his dick had been erect. The doctors were just as stumped as he was. He was in perfect working condition, they had said. Fat lot of good they were.

Viagra and all the other usual drugs? Jack-squat for his problems. It was like his body was simply pushing them out as soon as possible.

A pretty girl sucking his flaccid dick? Nothing. She ended up laughing at him, so he beat her to a bloody pulp. She was still alive in the end, though she’d be sucking on straws instead of dicks for the rest of her life. It was another settlement he had won; watching the broken bitch get trampled by the broken legal system did give him a slight tingle but not enough.

He tossed the mints into his mouth bit down hard, feeling them shatter between his teeth. He closed his eyes softly, enjoying the cool burn of menthol and mint before swallowing. He shouldn’t be getting so worked up; after all, he had another chance to get his pride back and it was happening today. The perfect time, since that Maddie doll had just wound up beside him.

He was thankful he worked at Dolerathi; They were constantly pioneering new and better fertility treatments, and right now, they were working on a new one.

Robert wasn’t aware of what the new treatment was; He wasn’t on the team, developing it. But as an employee of Dolerathi, he was eligible to be part of the test group. In fact, he was given priority.

He marched out of the Bathroom, once he ensured his face was calm and composed again; Women didn’t like aggravated men. Cool confidence worked best.

And soon, he wouldn’t even have to fake that confidence anymore.

*

There was a sombre atmosphere in the lab. After all, these tests were taken extremely seriously. Everyone knew the consequences of a failed test.

… they weren’t pretty.

That being said, it didn’t stop Dr. Veronica from pouring herself a drink, in her personal office.

“Doctor, what are the probabilities that this test would end up a failure?”

She glanced over to the stone-faced attorney, and her mouth tightened in irritation, “Like I said; the higher-ups have requested an extremely potent drug this time around. The only option I had was to increase the Dolerathi DNA by a considerable margin and that-”

“What are the probabilities of failure, doctor?”

She clicked her tongue in irritation, rising from her seat with the glass in her hand. She stared out of her office, examining the test subjects who were gathering slowly, “Define failure then.”

“Hm. The drug not increasing sexual potency and fertility.”

“Zero. There’s a 0% chance of that.”

The Attorney scribbled something on to his note book, “Your tone implies that there is a possibility of failure in another way?”

She nodded, “The drug is too rushed. We haven’t had time to perform all the tests. Profits won’t matter, if our customers end up dying from some fucked up-”

“What is your definition of failure, doctor? How could your drug fail?”

“…Gene-mixing to extreme degrees. The Dolerathi are aliens, and their DNA is too different from our own for such large amounts to be unharmful! I fear that there could be extremely negative consequences, particularly in the female participants. Their wombs-”

“Is death a possibility?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.”, He scribbled in his note-book again, “Thank you, doctor.”

“Please, I’d like to request for another extension. The drug-”

“Will be tested, as planned, following which, if there are any negative reactions, you will be given the appropriate amount of time to fix any errors. Liability is not a concern for you; That’s my department. All you need to worry about is preparing the drugs. Now excuse me, while I prepare the contracts for the test subjects. When they arrive, please do not mention anything that may compromise their mind-set or set them into a panic.”

And he walked out without another word.

Veronica sighed sadly, as she watched the door close. What a life she had… She turned around and examined the large glass container, and the strange alien within it.

The Dolerathi. Ever since they had been discovered, Dolerathi Laboratories had been using them; their unusual chemical makeup and DNA proved to be a god-send. Drugs of all kinds could be distilled from their bodies, and once refined, could even be produced without the Dolerathi themselves. And yet, they were constantly able to discover more and more and more…

Fertility was a big aspect of the Dolerathi. To say, they bred like rabbits or rats would be an insult to their design. No one could truly explain why they have developed such intense fertility “mechanisms”, but Veronica’s employers didn’t really care about that either.

What they cared about was developing new and better formulas from Dolerathi bodies; Using them till they had nothing left to give; Draining ever last drop of money out of this strange creatures.

She sighed softly. She wished should could do more research on them; it might ensure that her latest drug would be, at the very least, unharmful…

But if this was the only way they’d understand then she had no other option.

*

Robert examined the contract, with a mild degree of concern. He didn’t like certain clauses in it… Talking about no liability on the company, in a worst-case scenario and all that. Made him feel like he was in danger.

He glanced up at the attorney, “You’re sure that this test has no harmful side-effects?”

The Attorney nodded, “Our head scientist has assured me that the drug will work 100% with no chance of failure.”

“Really?”

“Yes. 100%. Absolutely no chance of failure.”

Robert smirked and signed the contract, “Alright then. Let’s get it started.”

*

Veronica watched as half-a-dozen people were led in. 4 women, and 2 men  _Poor fools_ …

She sighed, and gestured for a lab assistant to follow her, before forcing a smile on her face. It was a shame… But it was the only way corporations understood. They did it, time and time again.

“Good evening to all of you. My name is Doctor Veronica Dreyfuss. I’m the one in charge of this test, that you’ve all agreed to be part of. How are you all feeling today?”

A soft general murmur answered her, and she motioned for the assistant to step forward, with a large tray, that carried seven plastic bottles.

“This is the experimental drug that you will all be taking for the period of this test. Now, as you’ve all stated in your forms, you all suffer from some form of untreatable impotency, is that right?”

Another, slightly embarrassed murmur answered her this time and she smiled softly, “Its alright. Nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to plenty of people. That’s what this whole test is for; to help people like you, and make sure you don’t have to be worried about it anymore.”

She stepped forward, grabbing the extra bottle from the tray and cracked the seal, before dumping a small number of bright red pills in her hand, “Now, this is the drug you will be taking for this test, for the period of one week. There are seven pills in each bottle; One for each day of the week. Take one per day, before breakfast. It would be preferable, if you managed a routine schedule to get better results.”

An assistant handed out the bottles to each of the subjects, as Veronica continued, “Do not have more than one pill per day. That could cause some unwarranted side-effects such as prolonged arousal, extreme premature ejaculation, shortness of breath, lowered stamina and heavy sweating. If you do happen to take more than one pill, please come to see us at once.”

She examined the six people before her, sadly before clapping her hands once, “Alright then! So, you can all begin taking the pills from tomorrow and we’ll see you a week from now!”

*

Robert put his toothbrush away and examined the small bottle of experimental pills. There was an entire list of instructions and side-effects on the side, but it was just elaborating on what that woman, Dr. Veronica, said earlier.

He paused thinking about her. She was pretty sexy… He waited for a few seconds but felt nothing in his pants. Well, that was not surprising. It was the reason he had got these pills.

_Before breakfast, right?_

He cracked open the lid and gently shook out one bright pill. It was like blood, hardened in a pill shape. It was mildly disturbing.

He tossed it into his mouth and swallowed it quickly without water before wandering out of his bathroom and into his kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

_I wonder how long its supposed to take_ … He felt a lot more relaxed than he had been over the past few days. He wasn’t confident that the pill would work, but the chance that it would, did comfort him.

He carefully measured out one-and-a-half spoons of coffee grounds into his filter before flipping the coffee machine’s switch. He paused to consider what he had; Eggs perhaps? Toast? Fruit?

Fruit seemed nice… He had just got a nice bunch of cherries. Bright red and delicate…

Cherries… It reminded him of girl, Maddie. Weird, but cute. He paused and licked his lips. God, he wanted to fuck her. He sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter and he let out a soft moan as his pants grew tighter-

His eyes shot down like bullets, and a burst of relieved laughter shot out of his mouth. Rushing back into the bathroom, he torn his pants off, and stared at his proud manhood, for what felt like, the first time ever.

It felt too good to be true.

His hand lingered over his erection, before hesitating. It felt… wrong? He frowned softly, slowly pulling his pants back on. He had no aversion to jerking off, but right now… It felt odd. It didn’t feel right… Like his body disagreed with it.

His thoughts were drawn to her; to Maddie. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. Robert rubbed his forehead softly. His chest felt tight, as he thought about her.

_God… I wanna fuck her…_

*

Maddie felt herself blushing as she arranged files. She glanced over her shoulder and felt her face turn to an even brighter shade of crimson, as she caught a glance of Robert’s gaze.

He had been shooting her long, burning looks all day. Every time, she moved closer to him, he seemed to get slightly… confused.

It was very strange; But it felt rather rewarding. She had read about this sort of thing before; Men acted flustered in front of girls they liked. Did this mean, Robert liked her?

Maddie covered her face and giggled to herself; She certainly hoped so… She had done a lot to dress herself up today. She had greatly focused on her make-up, doing whatever she could to make herself stand out in front of him; She had even worn one of her sexiest outfit; A beautiful, dark green tight-form fitting dress with lovely semi-translucent flower patterns on it, that only partially hide her black lucky underwear underneath.

…She didn’t actually have lucky underwear. She just wore something slightly racy. Racy underwear was always supposed to be lucky.

“Hey, Maddie.”

Her thoughts were dragged away from her sexy underwear and back to reality resulting in a squeak as she glanced up at Robert, who had somehow made his way over to her without making a sound.

“H-Hello!”

“I just wanted to make sure, you were open tonight?”

“Huh?”

Robert laughed lightly, “For that drink I talked about yesterday? Me and a couple of others? At a bar?”

Maddie blinked a few times before nodding, “O-oh! Yes! Yes, I’m free! Completely free! Nothing to do at all!”

She winced at her own words; She couldn’t have definitely phrased that better. Robert only laughed lightly in response, “That’s good. Then, I’ll pick you up after our shift ends, kay?”

“Mm-hm! Kay!!”

…She’d need to really think about thinking before she spoke.

*

The bar was soft and quiet; The exact opposite of what Maddie had been expecting.  She glanced at the drink before her, a large iced tea, and then she glanced at Robert and his drink; also a large iced tea.

She smiled softly to herself.  _We match~_

Robert’s eyes shifted to her and she quickly focused on her drink again, and he smiled, “Is this your first time in a bar?”

“…yes.”

He smiled softly, “That’s fine, y’know? I’ve never agreed with those twats who think that you need to drink or fuck around when your in high school or even before that. We all do things when we’re ready.”

She winced in her heart; He was treating her like a child. “I’ve… I’ve drunk before!”

Robert raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Y-Yeah!”

“What was it?”

“A… A beer.”

“A beer.”

“Yeah!”

“What kind?”

“Uh…” She racked her brains for the slightest facts she knew about beer, “A… light beer?”

“Light, huh? How did it taste?”

“…Good?”

He stifled a laugh and shook his head gently, “You know, people who try to appear more ‘mature’ then they actually are, generally come off more childish.”

“Uh…” Maddie felt her face flush red.

Robert waved his hand absently, as if brushing away the embarrassing conversation, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. You really don’t need to impress me by trying to act like an adult. You already look like a lovely woman.”

Her face became hotter and she quickly dove into her drink to cool herself off.  _Ahhh! Why is he so hot??_

She cleared her throat softly, and gestured towards his iced tea, “So… if you’re so mature, then why don’t you drink something?”

“Who said, I was mature?” He drank deeply from his glass before lowering it with a sharp  _clink_ , “Maybe, I’m just a guy who knows what he likes.”

“Uh…” She blinked a few times, “What… What do you like then?”

He paused for a few seconds before moving closer to her, “I dunno. My tastes change from time to time.”

“Do… Do they?”

“Yeah. But right now… I’m thinking, I may like you.”

*

The motel was cheap, but decent.

The lighting was dim, but neither of them complained.

As soon as they were both in the room, they turned away slightly, before gradually shedding their clothes.

Maddie felt like she was in a dream.

_Is this… Is this really happening? So fast? Oh god, I’m so happy. I can’t believe it! We’re actually going to sleep together! I need to pinch myself. Ow! Okay, this all seems real. Oh gosh. I’m gonna get laid. I never thought… Oh, I’m so glad I got this internship._

She glanced down at her body and winced at herself. She wasn’t fat, but she had a slight curve of belly that stood out more than she liked and it made her “sexy” underwear look “not-so-sexy”.

_Oh god…_

She glanced over at Robert and her eyes widened at his bare and supple male form.

_Oh god. My first time, with this hunk._

Hunk was an understatement. He was a literal Adonis. She had no idea why he had decided to sleep with her, but she wasn’t going to question it.

_Oh, I want him to knock me up. I legit want his babies in me. I want him to get me pregnant…_

Maddie didn’t understand her own thoughts. She wasn’t a thirsty woman. She was a virgin after all. but right now… She felt so wet and horny.

She inched closer to him, and he seemed to loom over her. Her body trembled slightly, as she reach for him and then it relaxed as his large hands fell over her without hesitation. They explored the surface of her body for a few seconds before a few words slipped from his mouth, “Oh… Your body is wonderful…”

“Ah! T-Thanks…”

A dull smile flushed over Robert’s face and his erection pushed against Maddie’s lower belly, forcibly drawing her attention away from his face.

_Oh… That’s… He’s gonna knock me up with that…_

“Have you ever seen a cock before?”

“N-No… Its… Its huge…”

“Heh.”

Maddie slowly pushed his undergarments down, exposing the massive organ to her innocent eyes. It was so warm… Like fire… And it was throbbing softly… It felt so good in her hands…

“Kiss it.”

She followed Robert’s directions without hesitation. It felt right. It felt good. The warmth against her lips… She pushed her lips past the tip and began to suck on it, before Robert caught her head and pushed her back, “Ah, ah. I’ll tell you what to do.”

She blinked a few times before nodding dumbly and he smiled kindly, like some divine being, “Good. Now… Just lick it. Gently… From base to tip.”

Her tongue extended from her mouth softly and she licked it, like a burning iced lolly. Oh… It tasted good… Salty… and musky. Flavours that she normally wasn’t fond of… but it felt so good. Her stomach was burning with its own heat…

“My, my. Maddie… You’re so wet already!”

She frowned at his words and felt one of her hands touch her crotch and then her eyes widened. Her underwear was practically sopping wet and just touching it, made her squeak softly. The heat was greater than before and the “water” flowing from her body didn’t do anything to quell it.

Then Robert’s massive body lifted her up and threw her onto the bed and pulled her underwear down to ankles, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

And without waiting for her response, he shoved his massive member into her body.

She cried out in pleasure, as it raked her insides. She had never felt this good; it was like something had twisted her body, in a way she had never know. He was so hard and it was mashing at her insides like she was just an object.

_He’s so rough… Oh, god! I can feel it all! I’m… I’m…_

“I’m gonna…”

Maddie’s train of thought was interrupted by Robert’s guttural voice; strained by his constant motion and gritted teeth.

“I’m gonna… Fucking… knock you up…!”

A brilliant fountain of joy burst from Maddie’s heart as those words rang in her ears.

“Yea… Yes! Yes!! Do it!”

A mindless fusion; That was what this was. Primal and urgent. Love had no place here. This was pleasure and lust and necessity.

Nothing more.

*

Maddie stared up at the ceiling softly, rubbing her hand over her sweaty skin softly, “Did I tell you… I had a middle name?”

Robert replied from the bathroom softly, “No… No, I don’t think so…”

“Its ‘Rose’.”

“Rose?”

“Yep. My parents loved flowers.”

“Hm…”

“Sounds kinda stupid, huh?”

“Not really…”

She laughed lightly, “Its fine; I always felt ‘Rose’ was more of a first-name personally.” She paused and rubbed her belly softly, “Do you think we could get some pizza?”

“What?”

“Pizza. I’m famished right now. I had no idea this was going to take so much out of me. I could really go for a large cheese pizza.”

“Uh-huh. Sure… Sure…”

Robert’s slightly uninterested tone disturbed Maddie slightly. She wondered if she was bothering him right now…

She felt a gurgle emerge from her belly. It was a loud gurgle. She felt her face redden as she glanced towards the bathroom, praying that Robert didn’t hear it. She didn’t realize how hungry she was… Her body was feeling a bit weak too…

Then she felt it.

Something pushing inside her.

She glanced down at her belly and stared silently for a few seconds.

Nothing was happening…

Then something pushed; Hard. She watched as her stomach stretched as a thing struggled inside her belly, straining her skin painfully. A scream built up in her throat before tearing out of her mouth as she fell to the floor in horror.

“Ah-AHHHH!”

“Maddie?!”

Robert burst out of the bathroom; a confused look on his face as he stared at her, with her hands over her stomach, “What-?”

“T-THERE’S S-SOMETHING-!!”

Her sentence was cut off by another piercing scream as her stomach bulged outward unnaturally, forcing it to distend beyond its original size. Robert’s eyes widened in terror at the sight, making him stumble back and onto the floor, “FUCKING HELL!!”

Maddie collapsed to her knees, groaning in pain, clutching at her belly weakly. She could feel something inside her. it was moving violently, but also with restraint, as if it was ensuring her pain.

Almost blinded by the agony that was stabbing inside her belly, she tried to stand before stumbling out of the room in her underwear into the open air. There was a dampness in the air; a call of rain.

Her nudity didn’t matter. Her dishevelled state didn’t matter. Maddie didn’t care if there were people around her. All that concerned her was the pain in her belly as something tortured her insides.

She continued to scream as Robert rushed out after her, his clothes untidy having been thrown on in a hurry. He quickly threw a coat over Maddie’s body before grabbing her off the ground and shoving into his car, trying as hard as he could to ignore her screams.

*

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Robert slammed his foot on the accelerator as he drove through the town; Maddie’s screams continued to pierce his ears like knives as he tried to make sense of the situation.

_Okay. I fucked her. That’s all! The drug worked! I was able to fuck her, so why… why the fuck is she blowing up like some fucking balloon?!_

Robert glanced at Maddie’s belly, beneath her hands. A few short minutes ago, he could see something moving inside her, but now… Now, she looked like she was fucking pregnant! Like she was 7-months along or something! Her belly was huge and it was still growing! The skin of her belly was pale and strained almost glowing the darkness of night. It reminded him vaguely of a peach, but the occasional squirm from with her stomach always brought him to understand the terrifying reality of the situation.

_Fuck! They said there was no side-effects! They said… FUCK!!_

He gritted his teeth in anger as Maddie let out another blood-curling scream, and her belly once again inflated, making her look like she was reaching full-term. Saying the skin looked strained now, was an understatement. He could almost hear the terrible foreboding sound, warning of some terrible future.

“IT HURTS!!!”

Robert struggled to maintain his temper, “Just… Don’t… Don’t give birth or… Whatever! The hospital is just there!”

_Shit_ … He ran his fingers through his hair; What the hell was he supposed to do? The fucking bitch literally  _just_  fucked him. He would’ve thrown the blame on the company, but he signed that bloody liability contract. This was all going to come on him. He was going to have to pay fucking kid and everything. He wasn’t ready for that shit.

“AHHH!!”

Once again, Maddie spasmed causing him to swerve as he just passed into the Hospital lot. He glared at her in irritation, before his glare was reduced to nothing as her belly once more squirmed like some demonic entity, before swelling outward again.

“FUCK!”

He jammed on the breaks, just outside the hospital emergency entrance and rushed out of the car. He ran over to the passenger side and tugged Maddie out of the door and dropped her against the wall, before pausing and staring at her for a few seconds.

It was such an odd sight; this girl, he had only met a few days ago… Was now collapsed on the group, clinging to the railings of the hospital ramp. He listened to her weak, sobbing moans as she begged for help. He stared at her pale, massively pregnant belly as it squirmed, and the veins throbbed lightly on its surface. She looked so… like she was in so much pain…

 

 

He stepped back and then ran into his car before slamming on the accelerator. He could hear her screaming in pain behind him, begging him to stay and help. It didn’t matter. She was at a hospital. She’d be fine. He had to focus on getting out of here…

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”  
  
*

Allison gently helped the half-naked girl into the Emergency room, “It’s okay, dear. It’s okay. We’ll help you. What’s your name?”

“M-Maddie…”

“Okay, Maddie. I want you to just sit down over her, and I’ll call a doctor over, so we can see how you and your baby are doing, okay?” She had been quite shocked to just find this girl lying outside, in her terrible state, but it wasn’t the first time a girl had popped up at the hospital like this; Abandoned by the ones they needed in their time of need. It was awful and rare, but it did happen.

Allison saw a strange look of confusion on the girl’s face as she glanced down at her massive belly and let out groan of pain, “I’m… I shouldn’t be…”

“Shh… It’s alright. Your both gonna be fine.” Allison smiled and gently touched Maddie’s cheek and then patted her gravid belly. She felt her smile falter at the texture of the girl’s stomach; It felt… weak. Unnatural in some way, she couldn’t explain.

Her eyes dropped low towards Maddie’s stomach. The girl’s fingers were clutching at the pale skin, almost clawing at it. The skin was reminiscent of a ripe peach; ready for the flesh and juice to burst out with a pin-prick.

“How far along are you, dear?”

“I… I shouldn’t be…”

Allison continued to rub Maddie’s belly lightly. It had a very addictive feel to it, with its strange coldness. It was large; probably larger than any other pregnancy Allison had seen in her time as a nurse. Larger than full term with twins even.

“You’re very big! How many are you carrying?”

“I’m… I don’t know…”

“Well, I’ve seen women carrying triplets and you seem bigger than them! Perhaps, you’re lucky enough to have four little ones! It might be painful, but you’ll love them!”

“F-Four?!”

Maddie slowly tried to sit up but was impeded by her massive belly that was seemingly weighing her down terribly. Allison blinked and tilted her head as she examined the belly; It seemed... Strange; Unnatural, even. 

She frowned and stared closer, examining the pale veins in the paler skin. Something was off… Her belly wasn’t… entirely round. It had a strange, slightly lumpy quality to it, as if the children inside her were stuck in strange angles within.

Then Maddie screamed, as she reached out, gripping her belly and squeezing the skin in a vice-like grip. Allison squeaked, falling back as Maddie screamed in pain, falling back onto the bed, grabbing at her stomach, “It… IT HURTS!!” 

Allison swallowed before quickly pressing the button to summon a doctor. Whatever was inside her massive belly had to be taken out fast…

*

Maddie winced at the bright lights as she felt the walls move. She could hear vague voices over the dense mist of pain.

“How far…?”

She blinked, “W… What?”

“How far are you?”

“I’m… I’m not... It Hurts...”

Her voice was cut off by a shrill scream from her own throat, as she felt the entity in her belly push inside her. Her belly was so abnormally big now; She felt as though some one was shoving something heavy inside her body without thinking. Every few seconds she felt her belly stretch painfully again, and every few seconds, she felt her skin grow thinner from the strain.

The pain was almost unbearable now. She stared at the surgical tools around her; those lights. Those machines… Her belly was big and heavy. It was almost crushing her. It hurt so much…

 

 

“We need to cut it out.”

“Prepare a local anesthetic…”

_Whu…?_

She raised her hands weakly and felt them rub her belly. So many people were touching her round belly… It was so large; Like a car’s wheel. But slightly uneven and softer to the touch. There was a burning heat from within but her skin felt so cold and dead. There was something sickeningly satisfying as she felt her fingers move over the contours of her beautifully large belly…

Something…

Her eyes widened as a sharp burst of pain hit her. The thing inside began to struggle violently. She screamed.

And screamed.

And then were was a loud  _snap_. Then there was a loud  _Splash, splash, splash_... The sounds of fluid and soft flesh slipping out and spilling onto the cold floor. 

Maddie’s eyes bulged as she felt her body; Her uterus, tear inside her body as the monster inside her tried to fight its way out.

Her scream was reduced to a gurgle as blood burst from her mouth. The pain was fading softly, as was every other sensation.

She felt her stomach tear open, and warm blood spilled over her limp body. It felt… good, almost. The last heat in her body, trying to warm her dead skin.

“Fuck! What is that??”

Dead skin… Ah, so she was dying…

She glanced around; She could see the doctors cowering in fear. She could see the monster clawing its way out of her belly. She could see people burst into the surgery and dive for the monster.

Then it all went black.

*

Veronica sighed as she closed the report. She rubbed her eyes softly before turning to the Attorney, “Are you happy now?”

He response was impassive as ever, “Have you detained Mr. Robert, yet?”

She narrowed her eyes, “Yeah. We found him in his house. He was freaking out; Thinking about skipping town. Things didn’t get better when he learned that Maddie died. We’ve got him a cell; I think he’s going to have a breakdown soon, if he didn’t already have one. Its going to take him a while to recover, if ever. He’s more fragile than he seems.”

“I see.” He scribbled softly in his notebook, “The alien we recovered from her womb?”

“Pure Dolerathi. No human DNA in it. It doesn’t make sense-”

“Very good.” He nodded, “What of the other participants?”

“…None of them have engaged in sexual intercourse yet.”

“I see. We may have to push them then.” He nodded again and tapped his book, “Please preserve the formula for this drug before you begin to rework it.”

Veronica frowned, “…Aren’t we going to stop the trail?”

“No.” He handed her a small letter, “Our employers would like to see it through completely. We’ll be placing a watch service on all of the subjects, to make sure that we try and avoid any unnecessary deaths. Good day, doctor.”

And with that he left.

Veronica didn’t bother reading the letter; She knew what it would say. Keep up the work. It was all going to be worth it in the end.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair softly, before she reached into her desk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a flask of vodka. She used to drink scotch, but recent days had made her crave stronger drinks.

She drank a sip before she placed a cigarette in her mouth and took a long suck, before letting it out slowly.

Of course, this was their reaction. It wasn’t the first time one of their drugs had caused a death. She remembered the first time she had seen a person die in one the tests; She had only just started off in the labs.

That was almost ten years before. Now, she was the head of the lab.

And she watched as these trials failed and succeeded over and over and over again. It was mildly heart breaking.

She sipped from her flask again and closed her eyes, saying a prayer for Maddie before stubbing out the cigarette.

 

…At least it paid well.

 

                                                             

END


End file.
